Finding What Was Lost
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon. Bella gave birth to Nessie and lived, in a way. When Nessie was a year old, her mother left her with her grandfather, mysteriously leaving and never being heard from again. Renesmee is physically 16 now. What happens when she runs into her father? New questions are being brought up. Most importantly, what happened to her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Finding What Was Lost

The grass, so green and healthy, was simply beautiful. I'd been here before, but I couldn't remember when. I looked around me and spotted two others. They sat in the middle of the small meadow, staring into each other's eyes. They were completely silent.

The beautiful boy and young girl were absolutely still. They seemed entranced by one another. Neither moved, neither made a sound. They laid there for what seemed like eternity, until finally the beautiful boy stood. The girl laid still, the only indication of her knowing the boy moved was the confusion in her eyes. "I have to leave," the boy said. The girl sat up quickly. "No, please stay," she begged.

The boy shook his head, "I can't."

The girl began to cry. "Please don't go. I need you," she whimpered.

The beautiful boy's eyes turned black and cold. "Don't you understand? I don't want you!" he said.

The girl's eyes glazed over. "Oh. Well that…. That changes things," she said.

"Goodbye. And I promise this to you: It will be as if I never existed. You'll forget about me in time," he told her, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself.

With that said, he leaned down and delicately placed a kiss upon her forehead, then he was gone, a gust of wind swirling behind him.

The girl began to cry, and eventually the sobs turned to screams. She screamed and screamed, each sound laced with pain, agony, and remorse. "Please, please. Come back. Stay with me! Please!" she screamed.

With every scream, the meadow around her died. The meadow turned to a dead yellowish brown as her screams finally died out.

I jolted awake from the familiar dream. I lay back against the pillow as I reached up to wipe away the sweat collected on my forehead. I caught my breath just in time to be surprised by the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the off button as I sighed. _Another damn day…_

I jumped up and began to get ready for school. I showered then dried my hair, letting it naturally fall into perfect bronze curls. I dug out my outfit for the day and put it on. I put on a little bit of a neutral eyeshadow and some mascara before checking myself in the full body mirror. Today was my first day of my junior year, and I wanted to look good. Junior year was a big year for my mother, and I intended to make it a big year for me.

I grabbed my school bag, as well as my phone and made my way downstairs. I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned around to greet my grandfather. "Hey, Gramps," I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Ness. Sleep well?" he asked. "Yeah, you?" I replied. "You had the dream again, didn't you?" he accused. "What makes you think that?" I asked innocently. "I could hear you talking from the hallway. I wasn't joking when I said you talk in your sleep," he said. I sighed. I'd been caught. "Yeah, I had the dream, but really, it's not that bad," I told him. "Uh huh," he grunted, smiling slightly. I drank my coffee in silence, turning down Grandpa's offer of eggs. He knew that I rarely ate normal food, but when I did, there were only certain things that I could digest.

Grandpa Charlie didn't know all the details about what I was, he'd asked to be on a 'need-to-know' basis, but after my rapid growth he knew something was up. He knew what I partially was; he just didn't talk about it. I'm really only six years old, but I look to be around sixteen. Something bad happened when I was about a year old, and my mother left me in the care of my Grandpa, her father. We haven't heard from her since. Neither of us talk about; neither one of us really knows why she left. I know she had a good reason though. But we haven't heard from her in five years, and that only brought us to one conclusion: Charlie and I never talk about it, but we both know she's dead.

"Well, I need to head to the station. We've had some more of those bear sightings," he sighed. "Okay, be careful, Gramps," I told him. " 'Always am. I just wish those Rez boys would be more careful around the public. I'm running out of ways to cover for them," he said. Grandpa also knew about the Quileute Pack, seeing as Jake is my best friend and happened to phase in front of him – on purpose might I add.

"I'll tell Jake to tell the guys to keep a low profile for now. Is it really that bad?" I asked. "There's a lot of people asking a lot of questions," he replied. I nodded. "You sure you okay driving, Ness?" he asked. I recently got my license, and Grandpa has been worried ever since, considering he knows I'm only six. "Charlie, I'll be fine, really. On the inside, I'm sixteen. I can drive," I told him. "Just be careful. For me?" he pleaded. " 'Always am," I quoted him with a giggle. He rolled his eyes before grabbing his gun and holster from the coat rack and heading out to his car. I finished up my coffee and washed my dish, then grabbed my keys.

My little Nissan Altima was one of my best friends. She may not be as old as my mom's truck, but she was trusty. She was about five years old, and never gave me any trouble. Her paint job was in perfect condition; shiny black like it was brand new. I turned up the music, and felt the usual happiness surge through my body that always came with the music. I loved music, all kinds of music. Everything from Seether to Debussy to Katy Perry.

I unplugged my phone from the stereo as I got out of my car. I took in a deep breath as I looked around. I spotted a few acquaintances and some new kids. Many were obviously freshman. I looked on as a young girl, probably around fourteen, got out of a truck. My hearing picked up on a man's voice – probably her father – telling her to be careful and to have a good day and to not kiss anyone. I laughed a little, bitterly. She rolled her eyes and playfully told him to shut up before slamming the door and walking off. That girl was extremely lucky, whoever she was. I didn't have a father, and from what I know of him, I wouldn't want the biological one. He was a vampire who played my mother, lied to her, and left her pregnant. _Edward Cullen_.

Anger isn't a strong enough word when it comes to how I feel about him. My mom would have died giving birth if it hadn't of been for an enemy turned close friend. Victoria, who once hated my mom, found her and nearly killed her. Once she realized that my mother was pregnant, and the details of what happened, she changed her mind. Come to find out, in her human life she loved someone dearly. She gave her all to him, and was pregnant with his child. He left her, without a single dime or a place to live. She was attacked by an animal while wandering in the forest and the baby was killed. She nearly died too, but a man named James bit her.

Victoria knew of vampire hybrids and had heard many stories on how it all worked, so she helped my mom. Eventually, I killed my mom. I became too much for her body to handle, and her heart gave out. I ripped my way out of my mother's womb as Jacob – who then hated me – worked on reviving my mother. They got her heart beating – faintly, but it was good enough. Victoria then bit her.

Victoria still stopped by every once in a while. Due to my mother's nagging, she took on the vegetarian diet. She still slips up sometimes – okay, a _lot_ – but she takes great care around Charlie. She was really good friends with my mom, but not even she knows what happened.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the warning bell ringing loudly. I put my phone in my bag and made my way to homeroom. All the way there, I had to listen to the obsessive chatting of everyone around me. "Nessie! I missed you so much!" yells a high voice, right behind me. I jump and turn around, face to face with my other best friend. "Anna! I missed you, too!" I said, hugging her. "How was your summer? Oh, and Angela says hi, and she told me to tell you to tell your sister she said hi," she told me.

Anna Webber was my best friend here, and the younger sister of Angela Webber, my mom's best human friend. To the good people of Forks, I was Bella's half sister. While we were scheming Charlie and I didn't plan things out very well. This of course caused scandal in the small town of Forks. The chief of police, unmarried and living alone, now has a random daughter that came out of nowhere. It brought him a lot of attention, but he did he ignored them. "The rumors are a small price to pay for you, Ness," he'd always say.

"So, did you hear about the new teachers? Apparently, they're not that much older than us, and absolutely gorgeous! And I heard that they even graduated from here a few years ago!" she told me. I nodded and ooh'd and aw'd where needed. "How many new teachers are there?" I asked. "That's the funny thing. There are three, and they're all related! Isn't that cool!" she exclaimed. I thought about this. Forks was a small town with a small budget. I was surprised that they hired four new teachers, all in the same year. We didn't have the same homeroom, so we said our goodbyes by my locker.

I made it through homeroom, first, and second period happily. Third period came, and I was overjoyed. It was my music class, and I was thrilled. Some people say I have a minor obsession with music, and I would have to agree. I had four electives and they all had to do with music. I was in a general music class, Varsity choir, Varsity dance team, and musical theater. Yeah, obsessed just doesn't cut it.

I walked into my general music class and put my books down at the table in the corner. I said hello to a few of my friends and was eventually roped into playing something. They all haggled me until I sat down at the piano. I stretched my fingers then began playing Yiruma's 'Kiss the Rain' then, when the teacher still hadn't made his appearance, I began playing an old favorite, Clair de Lune. As I played the ending notes, I heard clapping from my class mates. As the notes were fading out, I heard a somewhat familiar voice behind me. "That was very good. Are you a fan of Debussy?" asked the velvety voice. Without turning around, I replied, "Absolutely. Debussy is one of my favorite composers."

"He's one of my favorites, too. I should probably introduce myself to the class. I'm your new music teacher, Mr. Cullen," he said. I felt my jaw hit the floor as I whirled around. Behind me stood the beautiful boy from the meadow dream. He didn't look old enough to be a teacher; he looked seventeen, though I knew he was old enough to be the grandfather of some of my teachers. He looked to me and said, "And what's your name?" As I was about to speak, I noticed something. He was looking right into my eyes. He seemed confused and determined. He also looked like he recognized something. "Um, Renesmee… Renesmee Swan," I said. Then I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

**I've said it once; I've said it a million times. I really don't need another story! I'm horrible, but can you really blame me? Writing is an addiction I just can't stop. Anyway, review? Pretty please? And a link to Nessie's outfit is on my profile. It's actually pretty cute...**

**Anyway, review? **

**PS: Does anyone like to Twilight roleplay? There's this really cool brand new roleplay that's set after Breaking Dawn. All of the canon characters are open except for Bella! Check it out (make sure to remove the spaces!) - foreverisnow . boards . net  
**

**Also, the roleplay is mine. Like, I created it. I've worked very hard on it, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd come check it out. (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first thought was that I had to get out of here. Well actually, my first thought was: _What the hell just happened? _ Anyway, I was extremely tempted to go tell the nurse that I threw up and get out of here, but I hardly ever get sick, so Charlie would know something was up. Then, I thought about just skipping, but Charlie's bound to find out that way too. So my only option was to suck it up and stay. Charlie would probably find out about me running out of music class, too, but one period is better than six.

I forged a pass and hid out in the library until fourth. When the bell finally rang to go to fourth, I made my way to Math. I hated math, but it was a good distraction from what just happened. I was just beginning to get over what happened in third. When the bell rang to go to fifth I was extremely happy. I had U.S. History next.

I loved history class, so I thought this would be a good way to figure what to do now. The only logical solution was to get a schedule change, but I loved general music and didn't want to give it up. _Would it really be so bad to get to know him? You could have a real family,_ a little voice in my head said. I mentally shook my head. _Could_ was the operative word.

I walked into my class and took a seat right in the middle of the room. I sat down and took out my phone. I was surfing Facebook when the teacher came in. "Hello, class. I am your new teacher. We will be studying the history of the United States this year, obviously," said a voice with a slight southern twang. I didn't bother looking up. He began taking roll and I didn't look up until he called – actually, butchered (but I'm used to it) – my name, "Ruh-ness-mee.. uh.. Swan?" I looked up and automatically corrected him. "Ruh-nez-may. Here," I said before I could stop myself. This teacher was a vampire, too, and – by the accent – I had a feeling I knew which one. "My name is Mr. Hale; it's a pleasure to be teaching ya'll this year. Let's start by getting our textbooks checked out," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. The students groaned and stood up, heading towards the hall where the book rooms were.

I tried my best to completely avoid him; all the while my inner alarm was going off. _What am I gonna do now?_ As I passed his desk, I ducked my head and walked a little faster. "Hold up, uh, Renesmee," he said, just as I was about to walk through the door. I slowly turned around and looked at him. "Yes, Mr. Hale?" I replied, as innocently as possibly. He quirked an eyebrow, and said, "Would you happen to be related to Bella Swan?" He caught me completely off guard; I wasn't expecting one of them to come out and say it so point blank. I didn't know what to say, but I couldn't lie too much - I knew that Jasper was the one who could read emotions. "Yeah, I'm her half-sister," I said, only stuttering once. He looked at me questioningly, as if trying to figure out if what I was saying was true. "My brother was a friend of hers. I graduated the year before she did. How is she?" he asked, curiously. _I thought he was one of the ones she never talked to?_ I tried to come up with a lie quick, but I've never been good at lying under pressure. "She's – uh – fine. I haven't seen her in a while… She went on a trip. I should probably go get my book," I said, then took off out the door before he could answer.

I walked as slowly as possible to the book room, and took my dear sweet time going back to the classroom. I was the last one back, and when I opened the door everyone looked at me. "Well, thank you for joining us, Miss. Swan. Please take your seat," Jasper said, gesturing to the seat I occupied earlier. I sat down and tried to pay attention, but really, I was just freaking out about what happened today. I had both Edward and Jasper as teachers, and I quickly deduced that the other new teacher had to be a Cullen. I was hoping that I didn't have the other Cullen in one of my classes, but my luck never lasts.

I had D-lunch, so I went to lunch right after history. That gave me time to calm down, and recollect. I was very quiet at lunch, so Anna knew something was up. She was bothering me the whole time, but I told her I just had a headache. I don't think she bought it.

I had Varsity Choir sixth period, which I knew was safe from the Cullens, since the choir director had been here forever. Up next I had musical theater, and I was certain that none of the Cullens were interested in that. Boy, was I wrong…

"Helooooo! I am Alice Cullen, your new musical theater teacher. Please feel free to call me Alice, I had being called Ms. Cullen. It just irks me. Anyway, I am sure we will have a great year. Please stand up and introduce yourselves, and tell us how long you've been in theater and your talents. Renesmee, you first," she said, all in one breath.

I stood up slowly and turned to the class, most of which knew me already. I sighed then began, "Hello, most of you know me, but I'm Renesmee Swan. I've been in musical theater since freshman year, and I dance, sing, and act. I can play piano, and I can – somewhat – play a guitar." Alice nodded and I sat back down.

As I sat there I began thinking. How did she know my name? From what I remembered, Alice was the psychic. Had she already seen a vision of me? Did she already see how this all turned out? I decided to catch her after class and talk to her. Consequently, just after I decided to confront her, she looked at me, nodded, and winked. _Damn, the Cullens are driving me crazy already._

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I just thought this would be the perfect place to end it, sorry! In other news, thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and whatnot. It means the world to me, you guys! You have no idea how awesome you are! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, I'm already working on it, and by the time I post this, I'll probably be just about done. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding What Was Lost

"So how did you know my name?" I said after the bell rang.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was on the roll sheet," she replied, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"Do what?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

"Seriously, why?" I asked.

"Well, from the way you talk, Nessie, it seems you know something about me that you're not letting on," she said, grinning.

I grimaced, and was about a second away from yelling at her and telling her the truth. When I realized that was exactly what she wanted me to do, I took a deep breath and folded my arms across my chest. I stared her right in the eye and raised my eyebrows.

When she realized I wasn't saying anything else, she said, "So how are you related to Bella?"

"I'm her sister," I answered automatically.

This time she crossed her arms and stared at me. "That's a lie, and we both know it. Bella is an only child," she said.

"You don't know that," I snapped.

"Oh, yes I do. I know a lot, Renesmee," she said, tapping the side of her head.

"Then why don't you just look into the future and figure it out!" I snapped back.

She grinned at me. Then I realized my mistake.

"Me? See the future? What makes you think that?" she said, faking innocence again.

I groaned and turned to leave. "Wait! Renesmee! Just hold on a second," she said. I didn't stop walking.

"Because my visions are blurry when it comes to you!" she called after me, just as I reached the door. My hand was on the knob as I turned and said, "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

I was seven minutes late to dance, and Coach Deb was pissed. I ended up running a mile after school as punishment, but I didn't mind; I loved to run. After I ran off my punishment, I began walking to my car. It started pouring right in the middle of my mile. Late August and its raining cats and dogs. Well, that's Forks for you. I was reaching to unlock my car and dropped my keys. I bent down to retrieve them, and when I came up I was met with familiar gold eyes.

"You're not her sister, are you?" he said.

"I don't see that it's any of your business, _Edward,_" I said, sneering his name.

"I think it is. She's nowhere to be found, and there's some random stranger posing as her sister. I want to know what's going on," he said.

"Well, it's not. Now move. I don't want to dent my car from hitting you," I said as threateningly as possible.

"You couldn't catch me. What do you know about us? Alice says you said something… that you shouldn't have known," he said, not moving at all.

"I'm a lot faster than you think. I know what I know, and there's nothing else to be said. Now get the hell out of my way!" I said, getting in my car and slamming my door.

I turned it on and revved the engine. He was standing right behind my car. _Oh screw it, I'll make him pay for it, _I thought. I threw the car in reverse and slammed on the gas pedal.

Instead of hitting him, I shot back and almost hit a little Toyota instead. "Ugh!" I groaned. As I drove out of the parking lot, I saw him laughing next to a shiny Volvo in the teacher's area. "What an asshole," I said, talking to myself as I passed him. I could have sworn I saw him laughing.

I pulled up in the driveway and broke out a big smile as I saw what was waiting for me on the porch. There, soaked from head to toe stood Jacob Black, grinning like an idiot. I got out and made my way over to him. "Why are you so wet? Did you walk here?" I asked.

"No, I ran. I was on patrol, but Seth has been bored lately and took my place early," he answered.

"Well, you're drying off before you come in my house," I told him. He groaned.

"Why do I have to dry off? You're not drying off," he whined.

"Now who's the six year old," I muttered. He heard me of course, and laughed.

"Do you want a towel? Or maybe I could leave you on the porch to dry off like a good little puppy," I said, patting his head.

He threw my bag on the ground and scooped me up and ran into the rain. "Jacob! Quit it!" I yelled while laughing. "Take back the puppy comment," he demanded. "Never!" I yelled. He spun me around. "Bad dog! Bad Jake! Take me back to the house!" I yelled. "Oh now you've done it," he said, feigning menace.

He ran over to the biggest mud puddle in the yard and held me over it. "Jacob Ephraim Black! You better not!" I yelled.

"Take back the dog comment," he said. "No," I replied. "You brought this on yourself then," he said. He then dumped me in the huge puddle of mud. I, of course, didn't go down that easy. I held onto him and ended up pulling him down to. We laughed it out and went back to the porch.

"Bad dog, Jakey," I said. "Whatever, Ness," he said, sticking his tongue out at me. "I'm gonna go get some towels, stay here," I said. "Sure, sure," he said. I pulled off my muddy shoes and tip toed into the house, trying to keep any mud from getting on the floor. I got the towels and went back out to Jake.

After we'd finally dried off, we made our way inside. I went up to my room and changed into some shorts and a tank top and threw Jake one of his extra shirts and extra pants that he always kept here for phasing purposes. After we were both changed we sat on the couch and tried to find something to watch.

In the middle of Big Bang Theory, Jake turned to me and sniffed my shoulder. "Do I want to know?" I asked. "It's just… Well, you kinda smell…. More vampire-y. Have you run into any vampires?" he said, staring at me. I was sincerely tempted to lie to make this easier, but Jacob and I don't lie to each other, and I would feel horrible starting now. "Maybe," I said, looking down.

"Renesmee! Why didn't you call me? They could've been dangerous!" he said, jumping up. "Jake, it was fine. They were vegetarians, nothing happened," I tried to calm him.

"What if they weren't? What would have happened then? Do they know what you are? What if they report you to the Volturi?" he said, in full freak out mode.

"Jake," I said, standing and trying to calm him down. "Jacob," I said slowly. He was shaking bad, and this room was too small. Not to mention I was right next to him. I heal quickly, but he'd never forgive himself if he hurt me.

"Jacob, calm down. They knew mom. They were just curious. They asked a few questions, but I didn't tell them anything," I said.

He turned to me, "Friends of Bella's?" I seriously didn't know how to answer that. I wasn't thrilled that the Cullens were here, but he'd probably go try to murder them. Not that I'm against that idea, but it just seems too big of a complication right now.

Thank God for Charlie. Before I had to answer, Charlie walked through the door. He turned the corner to find me holding on to Jake's arm, while Jake was shaking really bad. Charlie leaned against the wall.

"Don't go all wolf-y in my living room. If you scratch up that couch, you're reupholstering it," he said. I laughed. That's just like Charlie. Coming to my rescue and trying to diffuse the situation. Jake relaxed a little bit, but the tremors still raked his body every once in a while.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as soon as Jacob calmed down. Before I had a chance to answer him with a reasonable explanation, Jacob jumped in.

"Renesmee is being stupid and reckless. She ran into vampires, as in more than one, and didn't call me. And now she's trying to tell me it was no big thing," he said, angrily.

"Hey, hey now. We said need-to-know," he said, gesturing to himself.

"Charlie, don't be stupid. You know what Nessie and Bella are," Jacob said, annoyed.

"Yeah, and Bella made it clear I'm not supposed to know, so I tend to avoid the V – word," Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking a bit annoyed.

"Okay. Just stop it. It's late and I'm tired. Let's just finish this conversation tomorrow," I said, standing up. "Renesmee, its six thirty," Jacob said. "I don't care if it's noon. I don't want to talk about this right now," I said angrily. I stormed toward the stairs only to for Jacob to grab my wrist right before I ran up them.

"Who were the vampires, Ness?" he said softly. I turned to look at him. I gave him a long hard glare.

"No way, it's not the –"I cut him off.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said softly. "I know," he said. He pulled me to his chest as I started to sob, telling him everything.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucked! *hides behind trash can* I'm really tired, and don't feel all that good, but I really wanted to write this. I wasn't sure how I wanted this to work out, so I kind of just winged it. I sorta like it though. I'm sincerely sorry if it sucked though. **

**I'm not sure if I've been conveying this well, but this whole day has pretty much been hell in Nessie's mind. She's stressed out and confused right now, hence crying like a baby in Jake's arms.**

**Once again, I apologize for the amount of suck this chapter was. I love you guys! Review? **


End file.
